The Way They Were Meant To Be
by xxannuhhtruelovexx
Summary: Some time after the break up, Blaine gets a call in the middle of the night.


Blaine awoke in the middle of the night to the blaring ring of his cell phone. He cracked an eye open that was heavy with sleep and still slightly swollen from crying before bed when he found an old note that Kurt had written him back when they were at Dalton together.

He sleepily grabbed the offending object with the intention of silencing whoever would be calling him at this ungodly hour. That is, until he saw the name flashing so brightly on the screen.

As soon a he saw who was calling he felt a tightness in his chest like his heart was being squeezed by the worlds strongest man. He felt nervous but excited at the same time as he slid his thumb over the screen to answer the call.

After a deep breath and the slightest moment of hesitation he laid back and lifted the phone to his ear.

"He-hello? Kurt?"

All Blaine heard was a choked sob and then a soft whispering of his name repeated over and over by the sweetest voice Blaine knew.

"Kurt? What is it? What happened? Are you hurt? Do you need me to call your dad?" Blaine sat up in bed and spat out frantically, speaking a mile a minute.

Blaine was met with more obvious crying from the other end of the Line. He had no idea what to do. Kurt wasn't speaking, he wasn't answering any of Blaine's questions to help relieve any of the worry that was now ripping away at his insides.

"Please, please Kurt. Talk to me. Tell me what's wrong. Please baby." Blaine wanted to kick himself as soon as he let that endearment slip from his lips not only because Kurt was no longer his to address in that way but because of the high pitched whine that left said boy upon hearing it.

Just as Blaine was about to begin spouting out a string of apologies Kurt spoke. It was so soft Blaine almost missed it.

"I was with someone." Four words. Blaine never knew four words that he had recently uttered himself could hurt so much. He didn't know what to say, or even how to breathe. He felt like he had been kicked in the gut repeatedly by a steel toed boot.

After a long silence when he finally regained the ability to breathe Blaine began to speak, borderline angrily, "Why, why would you call me in the middle of night to tell me this? Are you trying to hurt me Kurt? Don't you know what the thought of you with someone else would do to me?" Blaine tried to sound stern but his voice failed him and broke near the end.

Kurt seemed to pull himself together somewhat before replying. "No, god no. Blaine I would never want to hurt you intentionally or otherwise."

"Then WHAT? Why are you telling me this?" Blaine nearly screamed into the darkness.

Kurt's voice began to break again as he spoke, "Because I feel sick over it. It was horrible Blaine. All I've been doing is thinking about you and trying to hate you for what you did to me, to us. I thought if I started seeing other people that it would help me forget about you. Forget your smile, forget your smell, forget how your arms feel around me. Forget how you made me feel like the most beautiful thing in the world just by looking at me."

Kurt hadn't opened up like this about how he was feeling since the breakup and now that he started it was like he couldn't stop. If it was at all possible Blaine now felt even worse than he already did. He just didn't know how to fix it.

"So, when I met this guy I did my best not to compare him to you, I tried not to constantly think of how happy you and I were, how i'd always have you. So, I tried to think of this as a fresh start. Sure, he's attractive, smart, fun to be around. It seemed to be going ok until tonight."

Blaine couldn't even think of a word that was adequate in describing the way he felt at hearing HIS Kurt talk about someone else. This wasn't right, this wasn't supposed to happen. But he knew he had no one to blame but himself.

Kurt had paused for a moment to take a deep breath. He didn't want Blaine to think that he was trying to rub his experience with another man in his face but he had to tell him what happened. A small part of him believed that after hearing this that Blaine would no longer want him, but he already opened up this can of worms and it was impossible to shut now.

"Tonight we went back to his place. He had been dropping hints all night, finding any reason to touch me, so I think I knew what was coming. I convinced myself that I needed to do it. That I had to do what you did."

Blaine immediately felt the sting of tears prick at his eyes at the mention of this asshole, this stranger touching Kurt. He had no idea how he could handle the rest of this story. "Please Kurt, please. I, I can't hear anymore." Blaine could hear himself begging, he knew how pathetic he sounded but he couldn't help it.

Kurt quickly cut him off. When he spoke though he sounded surprisingly calm, even to himself. "No. I need you to hear this."

Blaine laid back on his bed and roughly slammed his fist to his mouth in an attempt to drown out the sobs that were threatening to escape.

"We started making out and then one thing lead to another. I just let it happen. I sort if felt like I wasn't really there. That I wasn't actually doing it. Then the next thing I knew he was climbing off of me and throwing out the condom."

Kurt could no longer keep it together after that. He felt the floodgates being ripped open and he was becoming hysterical again.

"It didn't work Blaine. All it did was make me think if you even more. How he didn't know where to kiss me to drive me crazy, he didn't know how to hold me when it was over, he didn't even try. It meant nothing because it wasn't you. You know every inch of my body better than even I do. I feel disgusting. You know, when I realized I loved you, I had this silly idea in my head that you'd be the only man to ever touch me, to ever make love to me, to ever see me so vulnerable. And , you know I truly believed that up until the second you told me what you did."

Both heartbroken boys allowed a moment of silence to pass between them. One attempting to hold in his emotions to prevent more hurt to the other and one freely sobbing into the phone.

Kurt gripped his phone so hard he thought he might break it. He wasn't willing to let go of what he felt like was his last connection to the boy he gave himself to so completely.

After a few more moments Blaine found his voice. "Kurt. What does this mean...for us?" He was unbelievably nervous about the answer that he'd receive but he felt that right now, this conversation was a turning point for them. Where the point would lead them was still yet to be determined.

"The reason that being with someone else felt so wrong wasn't just because he didn't know me or because it didn't mean anything, it was because there is a part of me that I don't have anymore. A part that I can never get back because I gave it to you. I gave it to you with the intention of never asking for it back, and I can never give it ti anyone else. Do you know what that is Blaine?"

Blaine answered without missing a beat, "Your heart."

Kurt felt his heart swell and let out another small sob, this time though it was one that attempted relief and happiness.

Blaine felt himself break into a tiny smile, finally feeling hopeful. "You know it's the same for me. No matter where I am, or what I'm doing, you will always have my heart Kurt."

"I love you Blaine."

Blaine hadn't really realized how much he needed to hear those words. They were like a cold glass of water after walking through the desert. They were oxygen and he thought maybe he'd finally be blue to breathe again.

Before he could reply though the words he heard the words he longed for even more than the previous ones, the ones he'd dreamed of hearing, "I forgive you."

After a bit more silence where they could both only hear the sound of each others breathing, Kurt let out a soft chuckle that was like music to Blaine's ears. "Boy, we're dramatic, huh?"

Blaine laughed out loud. "Wouldn't have it any other way baby."

They both sat in their respective rooms, one in the bright lights if New York City, one in the duller ones if Ohio knowing that it would take work. It definitely wouldn't be easy, but they didn't are because they would do it together. The way they were always meant to be.


End file.
